beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Huonoja vitsejä
Laittakaapa tänne vitsejä. Huonoja sellaisia. Ja miksei vähän parempiakin. ---- Antero Mertaranta raiskattiin savannilla. Pusikosta kuului Anteron huuto "Ihanaa, Leijonat, Ihanaa" --Soppamies 23. marraskuuta 2008 kello 11.39 (EST) ---- -Äiti, mikä on orgasmi? -Minä en tiedä. Kysy isältä! --Soppamies 23. marraskuuta 2008 kello 11.39 (EST) ---- Pekka-Eric Auvinen sentään kesti marraskuuhun asti BB:tä --Soppamies 23. marraskuuta 2008 kello 11.14 (EST) ---- Pekka ajoi autolla kaupungilla, kun yllättäen hänen eteensä pomppasi punaisiin pukeutunut mies. Pekka avasi auton ikkunan ja punaisiin pukeutunut mies sanoi; "Hei, olen runkkari ja minulla on kauhea nälkä." Pekka antoi punaisiin pukeutuneelle miehelle eväänsä ja jatkoi matkaa. Yllättäen auton eteen pomppasi vihreisiin pukeutunut mies. Pekka avasi auton ikkunan ja vihreisiin pukeutunut mies sanoi; "Hei, olen runkkari ja minulla on kauhea jano." Pekka antoi vihreisiin pukeutuneelle miehelle purkillisen maitoa ja jatkoi matkaa. Sitten auton eteen pomppasikin sinisiin pukeutunut mies. Nyt pekka hermostui, veivasi ikkunan auki ja huusi; "Minä tiedän, että sinä olet runkkari, mutta mitä helvettiä sinä oikein haluat?!". - "Ajokortti ja rekisteriote", vastasi sinisiin pukeutunut mies.--Meteori 11. lokakuuta 2008 kello 05.09 (EDT) ---- - Mitä saat jos tilaat Baarissa "Saaret"? - Kymmenen shottia kavereille ja yhden itselle --IV: Känniääliö/Pelimies ---- Mikä on pahin rangaistus nunnaluostarissa? :- Porkkana tarjotaan raasteena. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 11. lokakuuta 2008 kello 05.26 (EDT) ---- Olipa kerran tyttö nimeltä Maiju. Maiju asui uusioperheessä. Isäpuoli oli ihan mukava tapaus. Tuli perjantai-ilta. Urkilla (muille urheilutalolla) oli esiintymässä vaikka.. Apulanta. Maiju oli koulussa sopinut kavereiden kanssa että ofeliat ja kyydit pitää hustlata jostain. Maiju laittaitui kotona parhaimpiinsa. Oli urkilla kuitenkin toni ja hänen uusi karhu lippiksensä ja toyota corollansa. Sitten tuli aika kysyä että voisiko isäpuoli heittää maijun urkille. Maiju: "Voisitsä heittää mut urkille kun siel on apulannan keikka.." Isäpuoli: "Eeeei nyt jaksais.. Töllöstä tulee urheiluruutu. Ota suihin niin heitän" Maiju: "Hyi vitun pervo en todellakaan. Miten voit tollasta edes ajatella!" Isäpuoli: "No ei sitten väkisin.." Tällä välillä maiju pamauttaa huoneen ovensa kiinni todella vihaisena siitä että kyydit kusivat. On taskussa kuitenkin lippu jo. Onneksi on keksitty kännykät niin pistetääs rimpauttaen parhaalle kaverille. Puhelun aikana kaveri ilmoittaa että jos ei kohta ilmesty paikalle niin juodaan maijunkin ofelia ja karhumainen tonikin juuri korkkasi toista kossupulloaan joten corollaa ei liikkelle saataisi. Maiju päättää siis kokeilla kepillä jäätä uudestaan joten eikun isäpuolen puheille.. Maiju: "Sä varmaan heitit ihan vitsillä ton edellisen jutun..? Eiks voitas nyt lähteä sinne urkille jo pikkuhiljaa" Isäpuoli: "Otat suihin ja mennään tai jatkan Hockeynightin ja Nuuska-jutilan tuijottelua telkkarista" Maiju: "Vitun perverssi sika! Kerron tästä vielä äidille!" Maiju joutuu siis taas vetäytymään huoneeseensa ja pohtimaan mitä tekisi. Puhelin soi ja paras kaveri ilmoittaa että lämppärinä oleva uniklubi on _VITUN_ kova että paras alkaa ilmestyä paikalle. Tässä vaiheessa maiju nykynuorena toteaa että eihän isäpuoli ole hänelle mitään sukua mitenkään fyysisesti joten.. No nopea suoritushan se olisi joten miksi ei. Apulanta on kuitenki pakko nähdä. Ja toni myös. Maiju: "No tota.. Mä kuitenkin haluan sinne urkille aika pahasti kattoon sitä apulantaa että.. No vitun pervo ne housut kinttuihin ja hopihopi.." Isäpuoli: "Noniin nyt puhutaan asiaa.. Alkoi toi vitun jutila jo vituttaan" Kesken maijan suorituksen maijaa alkaa ihmetyttään elimen omituinen maku. Ei toninkaan slaikkari tältä maistunut viimeviikolla corollan takapenkillä. Maiju: "Miks sun kyrpä maistuu ihan.. Paskalta ?" Isäpuoli: "Veljesi halusi lätkä matsiin" IV: Känniääliö/Pelimies ---- Kaksi pedofiilia kulkee kadulla. Toinen löytää vaaleanpunaiset pikkutytön alushousut ja mielenkiintoa uhkuen haistaa niitä. Innoissaan hän antaa ne kaverilleen ja sanoo: -Voi vittu nää o kahreksan vuotijaan pikkutytön pöksyt! Haistapa sieki... Toinen miehistä vie ne nenänsä alle ja nuuhkaisee... -Vitut, sinä unen näit! Seittemävvuotijaan tyttelin pikkarit nää o... Miehet alkavat kiistellä asiasta ja katua alas kävelee yllättäen pappi, joka kiinnostuneena kysyy miesten riidan syytä. Toinen miehistä repii kalsarit toisen kädestä ja näyttää niitä papille: -Tuo paska sannoo et nämä on kahareksanvuotiaan tytön pöksyt, voitsie kuvitella..? Tyhmäkii tietää, et seittenkesäsellä nää o ollu... Pappi haistaa niitä ja sanoo päättäväisesti: -On nämä seitsemänvuotiaan tytön... Toinen ukoista rähähtää kaverilleen: -Mitä mie sanoin... Pappi jatkaa siihen: Mutta ei se ole kyllä kukaan minun seurakunnastani.... IV: Känniääliö/Pelimies ---- - Miks lapsi tippui keinusta? - Koska sillä ei ollut käsiä! IV: Känniääliö/Pelimies ---- mitä eroa on meteorologilla ja gynekologilla? meteorologi kattoo ylos ja toteaa voi vittu mikä taivas, gynekologi kattoo alas ja toteaa voi taivas mikä vittu. IV: Känniääliö/Pelimies ---- - mitä eroa on bemarilla ja säkillisiä kuolleita vauvoja? - mul ei ole bemaria autotallissa.. IV: Känniääliö/Pelimies ---- Kaksi irakilaisperhettä muuttivat Helsinkiin. Perheiden isät löivät keskenään vetoa siitä, kumpi olisi stadilaisempi vuoden kuluttua. Vuosi meni ja isät kohtasivat sattumalta kadulla. Toinen tervehti kilpakumppaniaan suhteellisen varmana voitostaan: - Helou! Tulin tossa just handelista, ku piti ostaa pari flindaa bissee ku tänään tulee kato Suomi-Svedu lätkämatsi illalla. Toinen vastasi: - Painu sinä rättipää vittuun! --IV: Känniääliö/Pelimies ---- Miksi Otto pitää japanilaisista koulutytöistä? :- Koska Otto on lonkero. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 11. lokakuuta 2008 kello 12.08 (EDT) ---- Tapahtuipa kerran luostarissa, jonka toisella puolella asuivat munkit ja toisella nunnat. Yhteisessä käytössä olivat peseytymistilat ja uima-allas. Munkit kävivät ensin ja sen jälkeen nunnat. Kerran munkit olivat peseytymässä kuullessaan kikatusta käytävästä. Paniikissa eräs munkeista ehdotti, että tekeytyisivät patsaiksi altaan reunalle. Näin tehtiin. Myöhemmin nunnat juttelivat pukuhuoneessa: -Näittekö ne uudet patsaat? Tosi aidon näköisiä. -Joo, ja niissä oli vielä koukut pyyhkeille. -Ei se vielä mitään. Kun niitä koukkuja puristi, tuli shampoota! --Luomaitreya 25. marraskuuta 2008 kello 11.26 (EST) ---- Brežnev ja Napoleon tapaavat tuonpuoleisessa. - Olisipa meillä ollut sinun kaltaisesi sotapäällikkö Stalinin sijasta, Brežnev sanoo. - Silloin Hitler olisi lyöty helposti. - Ja olisipa minulla ollut Pravdan kaltainen lehti, Napoleon vastaa. - Silloin ei maailma tietäisi Waterloosta mitään tänäkään päiväna. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 11. syyskuuta 2009 kello 19.59 (IDT) ---- Montako vauvaa tarvitaan tien päällystämiseen? - Se riippuu siitä, kuinka ohueksi ne paloittelee. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 11. syyskuuta 2009 kello 19.59 (IDT) ---- Säilytettiinpä isoa ja reikiä täynnä olevaa steariinimössöä munkkiluostarissa. Sitten se myöhemmin vietiin kynttilätehtaalle, jossa siitä tehtiin sitten kynttilöitä. Nunnaluostariin ostettiin tästä steariinikimpaleesta tehtyjä kynttilöitä sitten aika paljon. Ja piakkoin huomattiin, että suurin osa nunnista on raskaana. MUAAHAHHAHAAHAAHAHAHAA... hjoohh. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 11. syyskuuta 2009 kello 19.59 (IDT) ---- Abbedissa oli koonnut luostarin kaikki 100 nunnaa pääsaliin. - Sisaret, luostarissa on käynyt mies! abbedissa sanoi. 99 nunnaa oli kauhuissaan, yksi hihitti. - Löysimme kondomin! abbedissa sanoi. 99 nunnaa oli kauhuissaan, 1 hihitti. - Kondomissa on reikä! abbedissa sanoi. Yksi nunna oli kauhuissaan, 99 hihitti. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 11. syyskuuta 2009 kello 19.59 (IDT) ---- Jukka, parissakymmenissä oleva mies, oli ajomatkalla Oulusta Turkuun sukulaisia tapaamaan. Turkuun oli matkaa vielä yli parisen sataa kilometriä, kun yhtäkkiä maantiellä Jukan edessä seisoi keski-ikäinen mies – haulikolla Jukkaa ja tämän autoa osoittaen. Jukka nousi autostaan kysyäkseen, mikä on ongelmana ja pyytääkseen miestä ystävällisesti, mutta ei ehtinyt ovea takanaan kiinni paiskata kun haulikkoukko jo huusi: "Oletkos sälli Turkuun menossa?!" "Ky-kyllähän minä", Jukka vastasi hämmentyneenä. Haulikkomies tokaisi tylysti: "Ota paita pois!" Jukka ihmetteli ja empi, mutta ei auttanut kuin ottaa paita pois aseen kanssa niin tekemään vaativan miehen painostaessa. Jukan saatua paidan yltään pyssymies vaati yhä vain tiukemmin uhaten riisumaan housutkin, ja sitten kengät, sukat, ja alushousutkin, kunnes Jukka oli täysin alasti. "Ala runkata!" huusi haulikkomies. Jukka hämmentyi täysin, mutta lopulta suostui (mitä muutakaan olisi voinut tehdä?) äijänkäppyrän vaatimukseen. Hankalaa se oli päästä oikeaan mielentilaan tuollaisessa tilanteessa, mutta lopulta ("Jatka! Jatka!" -huutojen säestämä) Jukka sai siemensyöksyn. Nyt hän oli jo totaalisen hämmentynyt. "Uudestaan!" karjaisi haulikkoherra. "Mitä? En minä nyt uudestaan pysty..." alkoi Jukka änkyttämään, mutta aseukko keskeytti hänet: "TEE NIIN KUIN SANON TAI TULEE KUULA KALLOON! NY EIKÄ HETI!!" Hermostuneena ja peloissaan Jukka alkoi yrittää uutta operaatiota, ja lopulta pitkän hinkkauksen jälkeen häneltä tuli uudestaan. "Vielä kerran!!" huusi mies. Jukka alkoi jo panikoida, mutta selitykset siitä, ettei hän nyt ollut näin kyvykäs seksuaalisesti, katkaistiin karjahduksilla ja aseen lähemmäs työntämisellä. Jukka yritti ja yritti, ja vemputtikin varmaan tunnin ennen kuin jälleen sai orgasmin. "Uudestaan vielä!" huusi vanha mies. Itkuinen, typertynyt, syvästi nolattu ja traumatisoitunut Jukka sopotti miehelle: "Mutta herra... en pysty... nyyh... miksi te teette näin minulle... minä en kertakaikkiaan pysty enää!! En mitenkään!" Ensimmäistä kertaa pyssyukko näytti tyytyväiseltä. "Hyvä", hän sanoi, "Eeva, tule esiin!" Silloin pusikosta kömpi paikalle nuori nainen, jonka ulkomuotoa kuvaillessa ilmaisu "kuvankaunis" olisi törkeää vähättelyä. "Niin, isä?" hän kysyi. Haulikkoukko sanoi: "Tyttäreni, tämä mukava nuorukainen ajaa sinut mielellään sinne Ruisrockiin Turun Ruissaloon." --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 11. syyskuuta 2009 kello 20.02 (IDT) ---- It was the mailman's last day on the job after 35 years of carrying the mail through all kinds of weather to the same neighborhood. When he arrived at the first house on his route he was greeted by the whole family there, who congratulated him and sent him on his way with a big gift envelope. At the second house they presented him with a box of fine cigars. The folks at the third house handed him a selection of terrific fishing lures. At the fourth house he was met at the door by a strikingly beautiful woman in a revealing negligee. She took him by the hand, gently led him through the door (which she closed behind him), and led him up the stairs to the bedroom where she blew his mind with the most passionate love he had ever experienced. When he had had enough they went downstairs, where she fixed him a giant breakfast: eggs, potatoes, ham, sausage, blueberry waffles, and fresh-squeezed orange juice. When he was truly satisfied she poured him a cup of steaming coffee. As she was pouring, he noticed a dollar bill sticking out from under the cup's bottom edge. "All this was just too wonderful for words," he said, "but what's the dollar for?" "Well," she said, "last night, I told my husband that today would be your last day, and that we should do something special for you. I asked him what to give you." He said, "Fuck him, give him a dollar." The lady then said, "The breakfast was my idea." --Vedä pää täyteen myrkkykoisoa ja koeta sitten tulla valittamaan miten sössin kaiken! 26. lokakuuta 2009 kello 21.51 (IST) ---- Anssi oli käymässä pitkästä aikaa mummon ja ukin luona. Anssi oli kahdestaan mummon kanssa keittiössä, ja kysyi mummolta: "Mummo mummo, arvaatkos, kuinka vanha minä olen!" Mummo katsoi Anssia tovin intensiivisesti silmiin ja sanoi: "Kyllä sinä taidat 11 vuotta olla." "Mistä sinä tiesit!" hihkaisi Anssi. "Kyllä mummot tietää", sanoi mummo. Innostuksesta lähestulkoon pomppien Anssi meni olohuoneeseen. "Ukki, ukki", hän hihkui, "tiedätkös sinä, kuinka vanha minä jo oikein olenkaan?" "Hmm", vastasi ukki, "laskepas housusi alas." Anssi laski housunsa hieman hämillään ja ukki alkoi kokeilla käsillään Anssin kiveksiä ja penistä. Vähän aikaa tunnusteltuaan ukki nosti katseensa ja virkkoi: "Jaa-a, 11 vuotta minä sanoisin." Anssi hihkaisi hämmästyneenä: "Mistä sinä ukki oikein voit tietää!" Ukki vastasi hekotellen: "No katsos Anssi, ukki kuuli, kun mummo sanoi sinua viereisessä huoneessa 11-vuotiaaksi..." --Vedä pää täyteen myrkkykoisoa ja koeta sitten tulla valittamaan miten sössin kaiken! 27. lokakuuta 2009 kello 15.37 (IST) ---- Stewart Home -niminen brittiläinen kirjailija, elokuvaohjaaja ja underground-persoona kertoi eräässä suomalaisessa haastattelussa vitsin, joka oli haastattelijan mukaan "maailman huonoin feministivitsi". Se meni jotenkin näin: Kysymys: Miksi feministi käveli kadun yli? Vastaus: Ottaakseen minulta suihin. Joskus vitsit on niin huonoja, että niille on pakko nauraa. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 13. toukokuuta 2010 kello 10.28 (UTC) Ei Ibelius Aurinkoisille Näitä ei Ismo Auvinen halua nähdä. ---- Minkälainen drinkki on Auvinen? 8 shottia kavereille ja yksi itselle. ---- Minkä takia Pekka-Eric tuli myöhässä kouluun? - Tuli mutka matkaan Terveydenhoitajalla: "Voi pikku-Eric, eihän se oo koosta kiinni vaan miten sitä käyttää... kuinka iso se muuten sit on?" "5,56mm" ---- "Uudeksi olympialajiksi kouluammunnat" ---- MAAILMAN SURULLISIMMAKSI RUNKKARIKSI JÄLLEEN TUNKUA (KAUHAJOKI) Maailman surullisimman runkkarin titteli vaihtaa omistajaa jo toista kertaa lyhyen ajan sisällä. Uudeksi surullisimmaksi runkkariksi nousi täysin yllättäen Matti Saari Kauhajoelta. Saaren valintaan vaikuttivat paitsi yleinen surullisuus ihmisenä, myös jääminen aiempien runkkarien naurettavuuksien toistelijaksi. Saari kykeni niinkin omaperäiseen ajatteluun kuin “ihmiskunnan vihaamiseen”, mikä oli omiaan nostamaan hänen pisteitään runkkarikisassa. Viimeisten kymmenen hallituksen sosiaalipoliittisten työryhmien sponsoroiman runkkarikisan uskotaan myös jatkossa houkuttelevan yhä uusia osanottajia. ---- Mikä on vieheen vastakohta? :-Tuote.--B14 9. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 13.09 (UTC) Category:Sitaatit Category:Vitsit